Guide: Beginner's Guide
While Food Fantasy has a rather comprehensive tutorial, this Beginner's Guide will hopefully gather most of the information that starting players should know, things that the game doesn't explain well and/or some strategies to help you improve. Also visit the FAQ if you have a question that isn't answered in the guide. The Level Unlocks page also details some important features that unlock as you gain more levels. Food Souls For a list of Food Souls in the game, see: Food Souls For a list of useful Food Souls in the game, see: Guide: Useful Food Souls Food Souls are the characters you use to form teams and man your restaurant. A few Souls are given to you at the start of the game, and there is a mandatory summoning session as part of the tutorial that will fix your pulls to Tom Yum and Black Tea. In summary, you will start the game with: Hawthorne Ball.png|Hawthorne Ball|link=Hawthorne Ball Sandwich.png|Sandwich|link=Sandwich Crepe.png|Crepe|link=Crepe Milk.png|Milk|link=Milk Tom Yum.png|Tom Yum (Summoned)|link=Tom Yum Black Tea.png|Black Tea (Summoned)|link=Black Tea More Souls can be summoned, and receiving another copy of a Soul you already own will give you 15 shards of that character, which can be used to Ascend them. Unit Basics There are four different unit rarities: UR (the strongest), SR, R, and M. M stands for "Managing"; units of this rarity are better-suited for running the Restaurant than they are at combat. They usually have 300 freshness and have Restaurant Skills. While Restaurant Skills can be found on units of other rarities, they usually have less maximum freshness; around 200, while units without Restaurant Skills only have 100 freshness. Each Food Soul also has a specialty, can be identified by the following icons: *Defense: Blue shield *Strength: Red sword *Magic: Purple star *Support: Green cross Combat Skills are found on all units. All units have a Basic Skill and an Energy Skill. Some units also have Linked Skills, which replace Energy Skills if the unit and their pair are in a team together. Skills can be leveled up in the Souls menu, though the number of times a Soul can have their skills upgraded is based on their level. Freshness Each Food Soul has a set amount of maximum freshness, which is consumed in tasks such as cooking in the restaurant, serving as a waiter, or going on deliveries. Most Food Souls without Restaurant Skills have a maximum of 100 freshness, while most M Souls have 300. However, there are some cases (like Jiuniang) where a Soul with Restaurant Skills only have 100 freshness, so pay attention! Your Souls' current freshness can be checked by going to the Restaurant and looking at the Staff menu, where you can also exchange your workers. Freshness will not replenish on its own. There are two ways to replenish freshness: #Once you reach level 16, the Ice Arena will open up. You can place three Food Souls in the Ice Arena, which will restore their freshness over time. (The number of Souls you can fit can be increased by expanding the Ice Arena.) #Inside the Restaurant or the Ice Arena, click on the worker (for the chef, click on them in the Prep screen), then "Feeding" on the bottom right. If you have recipes, they can be used to restore freshness. Teams Each team can hold up to five Food Souls at a time; a Food Soul can only be in one team at a time. By default, the first team will be unlocked. You can form a second team at level 9, and unlock a third team at level 15. The rest of the teams can be bought using Magic Crystals. Food Souls with Linked Skills will replace their Energy Skill with the Linked Skill if their pairs are in a team with them. For example, Milk and Black Tea, who you are guaranteed to acquire, have Linked Skills when a team together. Deliveries When handling Deliveries, one of your teams will be dispatched. The team handling a delivery, cannot be used for anything else, such as combat or running the restaurant, while they are away. Deliveries will take up the team members' freshness. The cost is divided equally over the members, so having more team members will lower the freshness cost on each of them. If you don't have time to wait for the deliveries to be completed, you can simply end the delivery and this is also counted as completing a delivery in the daily task. Summoning From the Summon button on the main screen, you can summon more Food Souls. Each summon costs 150 Soul Embers, which can be acquired by winning battles or completing Story Missions. There is an option to summon 6 times using 600 Magic Crystals, but this is not recommended. The card pool doesn't change for the Magic Crystal summon, and 600 is a steep price when they are rarer than Soul Embers and are better-used for things like instantly finishing preparing food in the Restaurant and buying more team slots. If you have enough Soul Embers to summon 6 times (900 Soul Embers), it will automatically replace the Magic Crystal option. Restaurant Main article: Restaurant Overview The Restaurant is an important way to gain money, fame, and tips. You are highly recommended to spend your tips on B-52 shards and the other M Food Souls shards for this will help you in the long run. Events For a list of previous events in the game, see: Events Ranking Events It is highly recommended to save as many crystals as possible for ranking events since these events provide the most useful Food Souls in the game and are easier to get higher ascensions than simply relying on luck. There are different types of ranking events, so it is helpful to look at the cn wiki to gain a better understanding of the requirements and format of future events Gate of Trials A stamina centered event that allows you to easily gain artifact energy for the featured Food Souls. It is recommended to save stamina chest and bottles for these events; however, UR gates typically require a lot of stamina to unlock a useful artifact so choose wisely which gates you spend your stamina on. Examples * SR Gate: Gate of Trials (Sweet Tofu) * UR Gate: Gate of Trials (Toso) Storyline A event that gives you an opportunity to obtain skins, shards, and other items. If you don't want the featured skin it is recommended you use the free stamina to exchange for crystals and then anything else you might need. Example * Doll Adventure Harvest Diary An easy event that simply requires you to do your daily missions to obtain free things. You can pay $10 to unlock more free rewards, but it is not necessary unless you want the featured Food Soul for collection. Example * Harvest Diary (Margarita) Category:Guides